Westchester's Death
by kknarwhals
Summary: Dylan Marvil... Dead? No one expected this, and no one knows who did it. Except for the murderer of course. But who? Ever since the "incident" the PC has never been the same. Everything's dull and gloomy. Now they're in their final year of high school, and with the police questioning them they will definitely crack.
1. Introduction

**_Breaking news!_**

Dylan Marvil is found dead in her house, strangled to death. The police have no leads, other than the fact that a toy car was left beside her body.

**Massie Block: **Is surprised. Who would have thought that Dylan Marvil, _the _Dylan Marvil was dead. After all, they were just at a sleepover a few nights ago. Then again, she was acting weird; actually everyone was acting weird except for Kristen…

**Alicia Rivera: **Stands with no emotion. Dylan might have been one of her friends, but she knew her **_secret. _**The less people who know the better. She has to watch little miss Claire though. She knows too.

**Kristen Gregory: **Is broken-down. She and Dylan were _very _close ever since the _incident._ But shortly before Dylan died, she noticed Alicia and Claire huddled together behind the school bleachers, whispering in hushed tones. _Hmmmm…_

**Claire Lyons: **Cracking under the pressure. She knows Alicia's secret, and with Massie and Kristen interrogating her she might just spill. All of _everyone's _secrets. She is known as Westchester's "good girl" so everyone trusted her. But is she so trustworthy after all?

**Who did it?**


	2. What secret?

**AN: Thank-you so much for the reviews! This is our first story on fanfic so feedback is greatly appreciated :) -Kel and Moo  
Disclaimer: We're not exactly New York Times bestselling authors so sadly we don't own The Clique or its characters.**

"So... Who's ready for the sleepover tonight?" Massie asked as she sat down at Table 18..

Silence.

Dylan was staring absently at her food, Kristen was examining her cuticles, and Alicia and Claire rapidly texting; only peeking their heads up to look at each other.

"Hello?" Massie said, "Are you even listening to me?"

Alicia, Dylan, and Claire's heads snapped up.

"Sorry Massie," Dylan said. "We're just really stressed out right now, with all the exams.

Claire and Alicia nodded in agreement.

Massie sighed. "Kristen?"

Alicia nudged her.

"Oh yeah, me too. I mean especially with that AP English exam..." Kristen muttered.

"Now that you're all listening," Massie spat out, "What do you guys want to do at the sleepover? We could-"

"I need to go to the washroom" Alicia suddenly interrupted.

"Yeah, me too. See you guys in class!" Claire mumbled as she dashed off after Alicia.

Massie narrowed her eyes. "What is with them these days..."

Something weird's going on... Kristen thought in her head. I'm going to go follow them.

"Well see ya Mass, I got to go pick up my books for class." Kristen said.

"Come on Dylan, I guess this is our cue to get going." Massie said and she, plus Dylan, flounced out of the cafeteria.

Kristen quietly crept into the washroom, hoping to not be seen.

"Alicia? Claire?"

She checked under all the stalls. No one was here.

"Hmmm..." Kristen muttered under her breath. "Where could they be? I'll ask them after school."

She glanced at her watch.

I still have some time to practice a few  
drills before class starts. She thought as she headed towards the soccer field, dropping by her locker to pick up her soccer ball.

Kristen started doing some warm-ups and jogging around the field. Out of the blue, she spotted a familiar blonde and brunette, huddled behind the school bleachers.

Huh? What are they doing here?

She sneaked closer to them, hiding behind a garbage can.

Alicia and Claire were whispering, so Kristen could hardly hear what they were saying.

"Don't tell anyone about the secret!" Alicia said.

"I know" Claire replied, "Who else knows besides me?"

"Dylan"

"Ok, let's go to class now."

The girls stood up and walked briskly past Kristen, not even seeing her.

_What are they talking about?_

_What secret?_

This ran through her head several times as she walked back inside and got to class.


	3. Claire is not so sweet anymore

**Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own the clique or any of its characters :(**

Claire Lyons was grinning when she entered the Range Rover, but was fuming inside.

_Dylan and _ are SO dead to me. How could they do this to my family?_

"Claire?" Massie said, cutting into her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Claire asked, breaking free from her internal ranting.

"Just wanted to check if you were listening! Issac, we can go now"

The Range Rover was put into motion. After 20 minutes, the Pretty Committee arrived at the Block's mansion.

Inez hurriedly opened the door for them, and they strutted in confidently up the stairs; into Massie's room.

"So girls," Massie said as they sank down into her plush carpet, "I've decided on what to do! We're going to paint toy cars for our boyfriends!"

Dylan, Alicia, and Claire stiffened.

1 hour later, they finished painting; Massie's purple, Claire's blue, Alicia's red, Dylan's green, and Kristen's yellow.

"Alright girlies, let's get to bed" Massie mumbled as she yawned.

The girls snuggled into their fur-lined sleeping bags, and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Claire was having a nightmare that was strangely real.

_CRASH! "Todd? Are you okay" Claire shrieked frantically. "Wake up!" Massie and Kristen were both unconscious, slumped over in their seats. "Help! Somebody! Somebody help!" She screamed over and over, but no one came. She turned back to her brother who looked the same as he did when he was asleep; a devilish angel. Except for the thin trickle of startling red blood trailing from his temple to his jaw. "Todd," Claire hiccupped as she began to sob uncontrollably._

"Claire? CLAIRE WAKE UP!"

"Huh? Wha?" Claire said as she woke up, startled.

"You were screaming in your sleep!" Massie whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine now."

Claire shut her eyes again, hoping for no dreams.

_I have to get revenge._

**AN: Hope you liked it :) who do you think it is so far? Claire? LOL... BTW the blank is supposed to be there (:  
Well kelly is going on vacation so we might not update often...  
Please review!  
-Kel and Moo**


	4. A Text To Remember

**AN: Hey hey hey hey hey! Thanks for reading this. I've noticed that most people ignore the VERY important things us people say... But I (moo) am one of those people :P. Anywho we just want to say thanks for trying this story out and to those of you who review double thanks! Well I'll stop chattering give you the darn story.**

Disclaimer: Woops! Sorry I lied. One more thing. We don't own the Clique or any of the characters...

Kristen awoke to an annoying beam of sunlight shining down on her face.

_Ugh._

She pulled her pillow over her head but defeatedly sat up after a few minutes of attempting to go back to sleep.

_BEEP!_

The noise was coming from Claire's phone.

"Who would be texting at this time of day..." Kristen murmured.

Trying not to wake the others she softly padded across Massie's room to the Claire's phone, lying on the floor. Alicia's and Dylan's sleeping bags were empty.

_Hmm...Dylan's usually the one we have to literally drag out of bed. _

She spotted Claire's phone lying on the plush carpet. Deciding to take this chance to get some answers she plucked the cell off the ground and tapped the screen, surprised that she didn't have a password.

Kristen opened to messages and she found an unfamiliar number on the screen.

**_You're right. We need revenge. Meet at Starbucks this Sunday, at 2 o'clock._**

_What are they talking about? I know where I'll be this Sunday._ Kristen thought._ I should go find Alicia now. Where is she anyways?_

Looking around cautiously, she turned off Claire's phone and tiptoed towards the door.

Little did Kristen know that a pair of eyes were staring at her.

Kristen closed the door with a dull click and nearly peed her pants when she turned around to find Dylan sitting at her feet.

She let out a strangled shriek and would have yelled if it wasn't that most of the mansion was asleep.

"Why the heck are you sitting there?! You scared me!"

Dylan turned her head to her and Kristen saw a haunted look in her eyes before she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was just thinking," she replied.

"About what? I'm surprised your brain can actually think! It's 6am!" Kristen let out with a grin.

With that Kristen hauled Dylan onto her feet and together they headed out to find Alicia.

As they wandered around the house Kristen's thoughts kept wandering back to the odd look in Dylan's eyes.

_What was going on?_

**AN: Okay thanks for reading and we'd really appreciate reviews! Hope you guys are having a great  
summer! :)  
-Kel and Moo**


	5. 12 shopping bags, 1 spy, and a stalker

AN: Hi people. Thanks for all of the reviews! It's nice to hear all of your thoughts. and we have a treat for you! This is one of our longest chapters yet, so enjoy :)

Disclaimer: We don't own the clique or any of its characters. *sobs*

Saturday, March 6th.

The Block's Estate

9:00am

Massie yawned delicately. Stretching her arms above her head she pushed down her blanket with a faint smile. She just loved sleepovers with The Pretty Committee even if something weird happened last night. Happily she snapped open her eyes to face another day head on.

Only to find Claire's face staring at her, centimetres away from her nose.

"Eeeeeeeee!" Massie shrieked.

Claire stumbled backwards and tipped onto her bottom. "Sorry," she smiled guiltily, "I guess you are awake."

Massie scowled but let it go. "Where's everyone else?"

"I dunno. It's nine o'clock. You're the last one up."

"Really?" she retorted with her Duh! face. "Let's go find them." Massie crawled out of her sleeping bag and linked arms with Claire.

It was looking to be a nice spring day. The regularly manicured grass of the Block's estate was as green as ever, the sky held only a few plump clouds, and Massie could almost swear she heard birds chirping in the background. Two minutes later they found Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia seated on the enormous leather sofa, scrolling through the channels.

Kristen glanced over at them, "Good Morning!"

Dylan turned and nodded and Alicia smiled.

"When did you guys wake up? We usually have to tow you out of bed Dyl," Claire said with a smirk.

Dylan remained oddly stiff.

"About six," Kristen replied for her, sending a worried look at Dylan.

"What's got your panties in a knot?" Massie wondered.

She seemed to snap out of it and offered a weak grin. "Nothing. Find a different way to exercise your lazy butt Claire."

Having a quick breakfast of fruit salad, multigrain toast, and glacier mineral water, the girls headed back upstairs. Getting dressed and caked with makeup is not an easy task. So after an hour of their morning fashion extravaganza the Pretty Committee plopped down on Massie's bed and planned out their day.

"First let's hit Neiman Marcus." Massie started. "We need new dresses for Olivia Ryan's birthday bash. Then-"

"Wait", Alicia interrupted, "when is that again?"

Massie sighed. "This Friday. Re-mem-ber?" Massie said as if she was talking to a five year old.

Alicia blushed. "Right."

Grabbing her Tory Burch clutch, Massie stood up and strutted to the door. "C'mon girls. Let's get our shop on!"

Saturday, March 6th.

BCBG

3:17pm

Sigh. Four hours straight of rack sifting, outfit picking, and clothes dressing isn't easy on a girl.

Claire Lyons was gazing out the display window of BCBG at the vending machine across from the store. Specifically at the bag of gummy bears mocking her with their sky-high calories and mountains of sugar. She sat on a cushioned bench with a few shopping bags surrounding her feet.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" A wail erupted from one of the change rooms. The polished door flew open and Alicia stepped out of the stall. "I look like a muffin!"

Claire had to agree, the strapless dress was a fluffy pink that hugged her body until her waist then inflated drastically into a bubble until the knees, making her resemblance to a pastry remarkable. She couldn't help but giggle.

Alicia turned on her and scowled but after a moment joined in.

"Hey guys, what do you think about this-" Massie stopped in mid-strut, staring at the two howling girls in front of her. "What's so funny?"

They glanced up.

"And why does Alicia look like a muffin?!"

That cracked them up again and set them gasping for air.

Massie eyed them oddly and simply said, "Uh, okay..."

Dylan and Kristen rounded the corner and joined them. "We didn't find anything," Kristen sighed, Dylan silently plopping down next to Claire.

Massie huffed. "As I was saying before... What do you guys think of this dress?" Massie questioned, holding a strapless lilac coloured dress that ended just above the knees.

The girls gasped. "It's perfect!" They chorused.

They continued shopping for another eternity (or as Claire thought it was) until they each finally found a dress, a pair of shoes, and some accessories. With aching feet and noodle arms, the PC returned to their homes after an terrific, full-on shopping spree.

Sunday, March 7th.

Orange Corner

1:51pm

Mmmmm...

After scarfing down the strawberry banana crepe at Orange Corner she checked the time on her Android, courtesy of Massie. Only nine more minutes until the mystery "meeting" Claire was having.

Revenge, the unknown texter. Was this related to the constant whispering between Alicia, Claire, and Dylan? Kristen pondered.

Snatching up her shoulder bag, she burst out into the sweet spring sunshine and headed towards the Starbucks just a block up. Swiping out her cell again she read 1:53pm. Kristen continued to clop down the sidewalk.

With a pair of high heels clicking after her.

AN: Hehe cliffhanger ;) Btw we put in some random places from our city. Bleh, school has been busy lately. Sorry for the kind of late update. EDUMACATION! But you've got to do it :) -Kel and Moo


	6. Latte Lies

****

AN: Yay reviews! Hope you enjoy this chappie :P

Disclaimer: We don't own the Clique series *yet* WE WILL SOME DAY LISI HARRISON! MWAHAHA!

**Sunday, March 7th**

**Starbucks**

**1:58pm**

Claire Lyons trekked into Starbucks with a mission: to get revenge.

She sank down onto the plushy sofa and sipped her caramel frappe. Shooting a look at the door she spotted-

_Ding!_

The door opened and in came a familiar black haired girl.

"So nice to see you!" Claire tittered.

The girl grinned and sang , "Call me Enyal."

Enyal flopped herself on the sofa across from Claire and took out a manila folder.

Claire cracked an evil-mastermind smile.

This was going to be great.

**Starbucks**

**1:56pm**

Kristen cautiously glanced around before perching down on a maroon chair.

She did a double-take.

Is that... Massie?

A girl with chestnut coloured hair was standing at the counter, sipping her latte.

Coincidence. Kristen deemed it.

Massie suddenly turned her head and they locked eyes.

Kristen's blue eyes widened and motioned to Massie to sit down, trying to stick on a smile. "Hey Mass! Whatcha doing here?"

"Spying on you," Massie answered simply.

Kristen froze. After taking a deep breath she questioned suspiciously, "What? Why?"

"BecauseIsawyougoingthroughCl aire'smessages." Massie mumbled, not meeting her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Because I saw you going through Claire's messages!" Massie repeated. "The text said to meet at 2pm at Starbucks to think of some 'revenge'. I'm here to keep an eye on her. And you too now, apparently. Why are YOU here?"

"I'm trying to figure out Claire too! What kind of revenge? And on who?"

Claire HAS been acting funny lately... Massie pondered.

_Ding!_

The girls saw a glimpse of blonde hair and keds thumping against the wooden floor.

"Hurry! Duck!" Kristen whispered-screamed and grabbed her wrist to pull her behind a sofa.

A minute later Massie peeked out and saw Claire striding to an armchair a few feet away with a caramel frappe and stuffing some change into her pocket.

Just as their legs began to get sore, a figure in a retro trench coat, knee-high boots, and huge sunglasses breezed into the room.

"Who's that?" Massie breathed into Kristen's ear.

"I''m not sure... I think that girl's name is Enyal. Listen!" Kristen replied softly.

The two girls could only catch some words, as Enyal and Claire's speaking was very muffled.

"-incident-revenge,"

Massie and Kristen looked at each other in confusion.

"What incident?" They mouthed.

"neck-ugly-strangled-yes!-Dylan..."

Kristen drew in a breath.

"Did you hear what I did?" She whispered in horror.

Massie nodded solemnly.

"Are they going to..." The girls said simultaneously, "Strangle Dylan?"

**Starbucks**

**2:04pm**

"So," Enyal started, "What exactly is the 'incident' you were talking about?

"Well..."

Claire paused.

"Don't tell anyone. Ok?"

Enyal nodded eagerly. "Swear on my teddy! Now spill!" She exclaimed, bouncing on her seat.

The two friends proceeded to the 'gossip position' and Claire started babbling nervously.

"You know the car crash that happened last year?"

"Yeah..." Enyal said, "Massie, Claire, Todd, and Kristen were in it"

"The police never found who did it," Claire whispered, "but I know."

**AN: thanks for reading! pm us if you know who enyal is ;)  
so... what are you guys being for halloween ? :)  
-Kel and Moo**


	7. Revealed

****

A/N: Okay guys. So thanks for the reviews! So sorry for the long wait :) Here's a special shoutout to these people because they're uber smarticle and figured out who Enyal is:

SnowyWinterGirlForever  
miyame-chan  
AuroreMartell

Um yeah... that's everyone who got it right...good job.

Disclaimer: We don't own the Clique. Yup, it's just been disclaimed.

**_Sunday, March 7_**

**_Starbucks_**

**_2:01pm_**

**__**Enyal sucked in a sharp breath. "Seriously Claire?"

Claire nodded without meeting her eyes.

"Well who did it?"

"It all started when..."

_"C'mon guys!" Hurry up!" Massie giggled as she hopped into the car, Claire, Todd, and Kristen trailing behind her. "We're going to be late!_

_They were meeting Alicia and Dylan at Milestones, the newest restaurant in town. It was a clear night, the stars painting the sky. _

_Massie settled into her seat sticking the key into the ignition. It purred to life. She loved her new Porsche. She remembered her dad tossing her its keys on Christmas and dashing outside in the snow to see this beauty sitting in her driveway._

_Kristen scooted into the passenger seat, Claire and Todd flopping into the back._

_"Let's roll!" Todd shrieked._

_"Ugh," Massie thought, "I don't even remember why he's coming with us."_

_She peeled away from the curb and turned up the radio. Katy Perry blasted in their ears as the car swiftly moved along._

_"I'M WIDE AWAKE!" The girls cackled, as Todd plugged his ears._

_The night was dark, and Massie could hardly make out the road. Her headlights only pierced the dark in front of her. _

_Maybe that's why she didn't see it coming._

_She was just crossing a four-way when, out of the blue, a vehicle came hurtling at them from the screech of tires against asphalt cracked the calm of the night._

_The impact was unimaginably jarring and the rest was just a flurry of airbags. The last thing Claire saw was a face of shock._

_Alicia._

But little did she know, it would change everything.

Both of the girls sat in silence, though it was broken in mere seconds.

"What do you mean you saw Alicia?" Enyal shrieked.

"I think she crashed the car," Claire whispered.

Enyal wrinkled her eyebrows, puzzled.

"There was someone else too," Claire gulped. "Dylan."

Massie and Kristen gaped at the meeting in front of were still tucked behind the sofa. A few customers eyed them curiously but they just ignored them.

"Are you kidding?" Kristen mouthed. "They've known the whole time?"

Massie narrowed her eyes, fury glowing in her amber orbs.

"Let's get out of here," Massie muttered. She grabbed Kristen and rushed out the door, footsteps plattering angrily.

Claire sipped her caramel frappe as she texted on her android.

**Claire: Can I meet you at your house at 5 Mass ?**

**Alicia: I got a new Ralph Lauren strapless dress that I have just got to show you gurls :)**

**Claire: KK... Mass, Kris?**

Claire and Enyal sat at their round circular table, silence dripping in the air.

_**SLAM!**_

Claire's head instinctively turned to the polished starbucks doors as she saw a wave of perfectly placed brunette hair hurry out into the street.

Except for one thing, this hair looked as if it was styled every week for hours on end.

And the only person Claire knew would do this was... Massie.

Claire instantly checked her phone, hoping she'd get a text from Massie saying: "Coming 5 would be fine," or, "Saw you starbucks, in a rush, see you l8r."

But instead she found 6 words that could kill.

**Massie: YOU ARE SO D2M**

Claire felt adrenaline from the pit of her stomach,

Massie Block wanted revenge, and revenge she would get.

Inside, Massie was torn with rage; but as always, she kept herself cool and collected. She flounced up the stairs into her room as if she didn't have a care in the world.

But really she had many, all seeking vengeance.

**AN: So sorry that this is so short! No time... Kelly's going to Hawaii! Woohoo!**  
**By the way, thanks to someone who helped us write this chapter: ashleyaa123**  
**Have a good holiday everyone!**  
**-Kel and Moo**


	8. The Cold Highly Moisturized Shoulder

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Clique. Nada, zippo, goose eggs. Nothing.**

**Friday, March 12**

**The Block Estate**

**5:02pm**

"What about this one?" Alicia asked, twirling.

None of the girls looked up. Massie and Kristen were sharing the love seat while furiously texting. Claire was perched at the edge of Massie's bed and kept shooting them nervous glances. Dylan was just zoned out.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Hello? Claire? Dylan?" she said, turning away from the two texting girls. "What do you guys think about this dress? Is it too formal?"

Today was the party.

They both seemed to snap out of it and looked their friend up and down.

"Defs too formal," Claire said half-heartedly. "There's too many ruffles."

"Yeah," Dylan offered.

"Really? I kind of like the ruffles," Alicia said thoughtfully.

"I liked the blue one we bought last Saturday," Claire said.

"Actually," Alicia began, "yeah. I think I liked that the best."

She hurled herself at the bed and flopped onto her side. Kristen was still next to Massie, both of them staring intently at their phones. _What's up with them?_ Alicia thought.

"So, what are you gonna wear to Olivia's party?" Dylan asked, turning to Claire.

"Huh? Oh, I dunno yet."

"Having doubts about that dress you bought last Saturday, too huh?"

Claire nodded.

"Well, I, for one, think that you should wear Massie's Chanel dress. Go ask her." Alicia smirked.

"Um, okay," Claire said eyeing Massie carefully. "Hey, Mass?"

"What?" Massie replied, sending an icy glare.

"I was wondering...um...if I could...uh...borrow...your... Chanel dress for Olivia's party," Claire stuttered.

"Ugh, fine," Massie said, exchanging a glance with Kristen.

_Massie's been acting a bit cold towards her this past week, _Alicia noticed. _Something's up..._

"So, how do you guys want to hang out at this party?" Dylan asked. "Mix? Mingle? Stick together?"

"We're gonna split up in groups." Massie said. "I'll hang with Kristen, you go with Alicia."

"Oh," she paused, "and Kuh-laire? Why don't you hang out with _Layne?_"

Claire let out a gasp.

"Have fun!" Massie smiled devilishly.

Tension filled the country-chic-scent-air-freshened room. (Whoa, that's a lot of dashes there!)

Claire lips were still parted in silent shock. _Why's Massie doing this to me?_

Alicia coughed delicately.

"Claire can come with us," Dylan said slowly.

"Are you sure you'd want someone like _her _hanging around?" Massie snickered.

Claire was tearing up. When she met Massie's eyes she saw absolute cold disgust in them. She couldn't handle her gaze anymore. Claire dashed out the door and flew down the stairs, out into the darkening evening. She felt hot tears spill over the brim of her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. _What happened? Is she mad at me for asking to borrow her dress? No. That's not it. Then what happened?_

Frustrated, Claire dashed towards her small house across the lawn. She slammed the door behind her.

"Claire, honey, is that you?" she could hear her mother's voice drift down the hall from the kitchen. "I'm making spaghetti. Is that okay with you?"

Claire took a shaky breath. "I don't really feel that hungry. I think I'll skip dinner."

With that she scampered up the wooden stairs and entered her room, locking the door. She leaned against it and tried to clear her mind.

_Bzzzz…Bzzzz…Bzzzz…_

She glared at her phone vibrating madly on top of her crumpled sheets.

_**Alicia Rivera 3**_

Claire stared blankly at the screen until the fourth buzz snapped her out of it. Ignore. Tossing her mobile back onto her bed, she crawled into her desk chair and began crying freely.

_Bzzzz…Bzzzz…Bzzzz…_

She didn't even bother touching the phone. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"She's not picking up," Alicia huffed.

She and Dylan had gathered up all of their stuff and hauled their butts out of the Block's door.

"_We know you guys have a secret. All three of you," Kristen said._

_Massie snarled, "And we know what it is."_

Dylan and Alicia were then practically kicked out of Massie's room by the girls' intense glares.

"I don't care," Dylan said while tossing her red locks over her shoulder. She began trekking over to Claire's house, not even looking back to see if Alicia was following her.

"Whatever," Alicia thought. She hurried after the other girl anyways, though.

Dylan pushed the door wide open.

"Hello?" They heard a voice over the noise from the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. Lyons, is Claire home? It's Alicia and Dylan."

"Oh! Hi girls. She's up in her room I think. Though, I think she's having a mood swing or some other piece of teenage drama," Claire's mother poking her head around the corner. "Would you like to join us for dinner? I'm making spaghetti."

"Oooo yes please! Thanks Mrs. Lyons!" Alicia said.

"Anytime," she said with a smile and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Okay," Alicia declared, "let's do this."

Dylan only nodded.

They crept up the stairs with super magical ninja powers. Well, super magical ninjas that had to lug with them seven dresses, five pairs of shoes, and three makeup bags. Each!

They reached the door with a glitter glued sign that read _Claire._

Dylan whispered, "On the count of three. One, two, three!"

Alicia kicked open the door.

"Hey, Claire!" they both chimed.

That's when Alicia's face got mauled by a pillow.

**A/N: Heehee. Hope you liked the chapter. Any thoughts or comments? You know what pretty little button's waiting for you to press ;) Happy new year!**


	9. Coma?

**Disclaimer: *weep weep* It's time you knew the truth... we don't own the clique or any of it's characters *sniffle sniffle* :)**

**A/N: Hello dear minions *cough cough* readers. My username on fanfiction is ashleyaa123 and I would like to thank the fabulous kel and moo for letting me help them with their wonderful story. YOu guys are AMAZING! :) The three of us would appreciate it if you reviewed, and I would appreciate it if you checked out my not-that-great clique and maximum ride stories. Thank you for giving Kel and Moos great story a chance... REVIEW AND FAV! :D Here's our longest chappy (chapter) yet :P**

Claire was clutching her pillow tightly to her chest, sobbing into its fluffiness. Suddenly, her door burst open.

"Hey Claire!" she heard a girly voice trill. Ugh, Massie. Claire thought. Why does she have to come rub it in my face?!

"GO AWAY!" She screeched and threw her pillow at the figure in her doorway.

"Pffff," the girl sputtered when it hit her right smack on her gorgeous face.

Claire could hear Dylan cracking up from behind the other girl. Wait, why was Dylan here, too?

"You're so lucky that you're crying right now," Alicia huffed and arranged her disheveled hair, "or you would've been so dead by now."

Claire broke down the minute the two girls pushed through the doors. Tears streamed down her face and mascara was running down her innocent cheeks.

"AWW, what's the matter hon?" Alicia asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mmmmaaassie..." Claire stuttered, blowing her nose into a fresh tissue.

"Massie?" Dylan said with obvious confusion.

"She HATES me." Claire replied, her words muffled by a pillow.

"No, she doesn't hate you..." Dylan claimed.

Claire sobbed harder now, knowing well that Dylan's words were dripping with uncertainty.

Dylan patted Claire's back and sat on her bed.

A moment of awkwardness passed.

Alicia cut through the silence, "Don't worry chica, we have your back. Now let's get ready for the party!"

Twenty-five minutes later, Claire Lyons was a living, breathing barbie doll. Blonde, skinny, hot, and everything a little girl wants to be.

Her spaghetti strap dress was a light shade of blue that matched the colour of her sparkling eyes. The ends just touched the floor, and it was very flowy.

**Bzzzzzz...Bzzzzzzz**

Alicia's iPhone rumbled in her Chanel purse. She lifted her phone to see a text from Massie:

**Massie: Srry I snapped at you, got a lot on my mind, u kno?**

**Alicia didn't know how to reply to her best friend, so instead she fired back a question.**

**Alicia: Y were u so mean to Claire?**

**Massie: It's sort of complicated...**

**Alicia: I have time.**

**Massie: I know about**

**Alicia: What?**

**Massie: The car crash.**

**Alicia: So you know about the**

Chills were running down Alicia's spine.

Massie knew her secret? How did that happen?

Alicia had to face the truth.

It was the only way.

She had to face the truth about Todd.

Only now did Massie understand.

The car crash...

Todd...

Alicia... the whole time it was...

Her beta?

**Massie: coma**

**I know what u did.**

**The car crash...that was u.**  
**u didn't tell me...**

**Alicia: I'm sorry.**

**Massie: Sorry doesn't make up for all that you've done. I need to get ready...this conversation is not over.**

Alicia placed her phone back in her bag as a cold tear ran down her cheek. She should have told Massie that she was the villain, but she didn't. So she had to be prepared to face the wrath of her alpha.

_4 months ago, Todd Lyons was severely injured in a major car accident. _  
_Mr. Lyons was in a sleek porsche along with 3 other companions: Massie Block, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons (sister.) _  
_The youth were hit by a speeding sports car, thought to have been driven by other teenagers. The owners/owner of the sports car has never been found, for they drove off right after the incident, likely from panic. _  
_Massie Block, Kristen Gregory, and Todd Lyons were unconscious when the 2 cars collided. However, Claire Lyons was still conscious yet claimed to not have seen the owner of the sports car. _  
_Massie Block and Kristen Gregory recovered just hours later with a few cuts and bruises, and in Ms. Gregory's case, a broken leg. However Todd Lyons' condition was unstable and he drifted into a deep sleep. _  
_Mr. Lyons was in a critical condition as he had a major concussion. Doctors claim Todd will have a 50% survival chance due to his major concussion and broken ribs. _  
_As of the present day, Todd has not recovered from his severe coma _

"C'mon Kris, I know we wanted to be fashionably late but I don't want to miss the party!" Massie groaned dragging her friend towards the front door.

"How do I look?" Kristen asked.

Massie gave Kristen a once-over before replying, "Girl you look faboo, Massie said in her best valley girl accent.

Kristen burst out laughing.

The athletic blonde was wearing a hot pink party dress that stopped at her knee. It was strapless and showed off her shoulders. She had no purse at all, as she wanted all focus to be on her face. Her blue eyes were heavily eyelined and some pink shadow were covering her eyelids.

Massie retrieved her iPhone from her Gucci clutch to see 6:02 screaming at her.

6:02 already?

"Come on, we still have to pick up the girls!" Massie shrieked.

Massie and Kristen walked as fast as a cheetah in heels towards the limo.

The 30 second drive to Claire's house was short, but Massie didn't know what to say when they arrived.

Should she forgive Claire?

Don't think about that Massie, she BETRAYED you. One voice in her head said to the amber-eyed beauty.

Yet another voice was screaming: she's your best friend, go on, forgive her!

Massie was torn.

She wanted to forgive Claire so badly yet she felt like Claire was a traitor, keeping a life or death secret.

In the end the alpha decided to do neither.

The limo drove down Claire's driveway as Massie sent the girls a text.

**Massie: We're in front of your house Claire**

**Dylan: We're coming**

Claire and Alicia were the only ones to not reply, yet.

Massie sort of expected that; after all, the girls should fear their alpha.

she needed a serious talk with her girls; without Issac eavesdropping of course.

Massie and Kristen exited the car, but didn't have to wait long till 3 beauties waltzed out.

Alicia was wearing a black one shouldered dress that matched her Michael Kors wristlet. It was a perfect amount of sexy mixed in with elegant. Her bright pink pumps added in extra colour, matching her lipstick. The latina's face was beautiful, barely needing any makeup at all.

Dylan was sporting a jade halter dress that was tight and flaunted her curves. Silver stilettos were on her feet, the shimmer adding a nice effect. She also carried a silver Chanel clutch, along with french nails. Her eyes were delicately outlined in black, with a touch of mascara. Bright red lipstick finished off the look.

And Claire was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap dress. Carrying a Coach wristlet, her nails were painted a pretty teal. Disappointingly, she was wearing flats.

Claire, Dylan, and Alicia walked down the paved driveway, but Dylan was the only one who met Massie's amber eyes.

"Dylan," Massie stated, motioning for Dylan to stand next to her.

Alicia and Claire stared at their shoes meekly.

"Girls," Massie said, motioning to Alicia and Claire, " there has been conflict that I want resolved. However, now it not the time, "

Massie paused to take a breath before continuing.

"So tonight lets have fun, and forget about this mess, but we will talk tomorrow." Massie stated with a warning glare.

THe two girls nodded robotically and turned to their alpha.

Massie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Thank god, she had another 12 hours to figure this mess out.

"So, how do I look?' Dylan asked.

"AMAZING!" Kristen responded.

"You look fabulous!" Alicia said.

"Great!" Massie nodded.

"You are a total 9.3" Claire said firmly.

"NAW, more like a 9.6."

"NO, a 9.5."

"Dyl, you are a perfect 10. " Massie stated.

"Thanks Mass." Dylan said, happy that her alpha approved.

But little did Dylan Marvil know that this would be her last fashion rating of her life,

And little did she know that there was a sneaky person in the background who was watching her.

Because Dylan would never suspect that tonight would be her last party ever, and the last day of her life.****

A/N: END SCENE... HEHEHE. Suspenseful eh? 

**-Kel and Moo plus Ash**


	10. Birthday Bash

Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for not posting for so long! Sorry x1000 Would you like to bring joy to others people lives? If so, then please review. :)**

**Disclaimer: YUP, you guessed it... we don't own the clique or any of it's characters. This story has just been disclaimed.**

**Friday, March 12th**

**The Ryan Estate**

**6:58**

_I'm gonna pop some tags_

_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_

_I-I-I hunting_

_Looking for a come-up_

_This is fu***** awesome_

"Well, we're definitely late," Kristen noted.

"_Fashionably _late," Alicia corrected.

The five girls had walked through the brass doors in sync, their heels clacking against the wooden floor. Except Claire of course, her flats ruining the moment.

"Girls," Massie stated, pulling everyone in a tight huddle. "Do what you like, mingle, whatever; just meet me on the balcony at 9:30 PM, ok?"

"Fine," the girls mumbled.

Massie pasted on a fake smile.

"Now let's have fun!"

Massie pulled Kristen aside.

"Ready for the plan?" Massie asked, a smug smile dancing upon her features.

"As ready as ever. Now we just have to find _her_," Kristen smirked.

**Friday, March 12**

**The Ryan's House**

**7:36**

"Ahhh! Alicia so glad you could make it girl," the girl stuffed into a tiny red dress gushed. The Pretty Committee had arrived at Oliva Ryan's Birthday Bash for 20 minutes now.

"Of course I'm here! Happy eighteenth!" Alicia smiled.

"We," Massie stressed, "wouldn't miss it."

Olivia looked over at the rest of the girls and said sheepishly, "Thanks for coming. Come on in."

They all clicked into to the living party was already in full blast, literally.

Music pumped out of the mega amps on each side of the professional DJ and everyone was dancing and jumping up and down to the upbeat music.

The Ryan's wasn't the average house. There was a large glass door leading out to the backyard, where a pristine pool and hot tub were filled with people from Westchester. The ceilings were unbelievably high and a huge chandelier was hanging from almost every one. In the kitchen, an absurd amount of food was stretched out along the tables set up. All types of calories, from fettuccine to specialty catered smoked salmon to pink cupcakes.

**Friday, March 12th**

**The Dance Floor**

**7:14 **

Alicia and Dylan sashayed over to the dance floor, occasionally saying hello or mouthing 'loser' to bypassers. They started dancing in the middle, causing all the boys to ogle at them.

After a while, Alicia noticed that Dylan was staring blankly at some wires in the corner.

"Dylan?" Alicia nudged.

No reply.

"Dylan!"

"Huh? What?" Dylan hissed, snapping out of her daydream.

Alicia rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"What's wrong?"

"It's about the car crash," Dylan said.

Crinkling her eyebrows, Alicia answered. "What? It's not like we remember anything anyways."

"I don't know... Those wires just remind of something that happened..."

Dylan suddenly plunged into a flashback.

_"Let's go!" Dylan giggled._

_Alicia and Dylan strutted out the building and headed towards Alicia's car. The night was cool, stars lighting up the clear sky. The two girls were planning to meet the rest of the Pretty Committee, plus Todd, at Milestones. _

_Alicia stopped in her tracks. _

_"Wait...' Alicia rummaged around in her Marc Jacobs purse. "I forgot my cell phone in my room. Can you wait here?"_

_"Sure!" Dylan replied cheerily._

_Alicia high-heeled her way back to her house. Dylan continued down the smooth pebbled path and stopped at the end of Alicia's driveway. Her friend's car was parked on the street because they were in a rush before. Dylan perched on top of the low stone wall surrounding the front of the house and dug out her phone. She tapped on messages and on Massie's name._

**Dylan: almost ready. alicia's just getting something. we'll b there in 15mins.**

**Massie: Perfect. we're still at home too. b there in 15 too.**

_Suddenly there was a loud clank. Dylan glanced up from her screen. She whipped her head around and saw a dark hooded figure on the ground next to Alicia's car. _

_Dylan frowned. _

_"Hey, are you okay?" she called out._

_The hooded person looked up but his or her face was hidden by shadows._

_Actually, from his or her skinny frame it looked like the person was a girl. The figure scrambled to her feet and scooped up something sitting on the ground. She began to sprint away from Alicia's car in record time and she jumped a fence and was gone._

_"Hey!" Dylan yelled. _

_The girl didn't come back._

_What was that about? _

**Friday, March 12**

**Olivia Ryan's bedroom**

**7:19 PM**

Olivia Ryan admired the view from her balcony. The bright city lights were reflecting off her face giving her a light glow. Her petite frame was leaning against her balcony as she took in a deep breathe of fresh air.

She stepped back into her bedroom when one of her friends popped in.

"Hey, Livs, they've been here for a while, but I didn't want to disturb you," she said.

"Thanks, I'll see the PC in a minute," Olivia replied smoothly

Olivia walked across her marble floor, her stilettos giving off tiny clicks as she walked.

_Ok, be smooth. They're the most popular girls at OCD, and you do nawt want social suicide._

She swiftly walked out of her room and down the long hallway to her stairs, when she spotted something rather odd.

No, not something_, someon_e.

Layne.

In the room beside hers, Layne was doing something rather suspicious.  
Olivia peeked in to see Layne sitting on a bed and writing something.

"First, I'll grab her, and then I can …. hmmm..." Layne muttered.

_Hmmm, odd... nah, probably LBR stuff..._

Olivia continued her strut down her polished hallway till she came across the stairs.

_Pretty Committee, here I come._

Olivia perched above the stairs before taking graceful strides down.

_Ok, so far so good. _

She watched as she saw all eyes on her, exactly the way she dreamed of. Below her, she saw the clique posing in their ever perfect pose of theirs. When Olivia reached the bottom she gave herself a internal applause.

_Almost as good as the clique._


	11. Fateful Memories

**AN: Back to updating! Moo doesn't really post anymore so yah. Enjoy our very short chapter. -Kel**

**Disclaimer: If we owned the Clique we wouldn't be here posting on fanfic.**

Friday, March 12th

Dance Floor

7:21

Olivia stood confidently in front of the Pretty Commitee.

"Hello Olivia," Massie sniffed. "Nice party."

"Thanks!" Olivia beamed. "Snacks are over there, the DJ is playing some music, and bathrooms are to your left."

Massie snuck a peek at the dance floor. Bodies were everywhere, dancing to the catchy music. In the dusty corner, she spotted a familiar face.

Layne.

"Look Claire," snickered Massie, "maybe you can go hang out with Layne!"

Claire paled.

"But...but-but..."

"Butts are for sitting. Serves you-"

"I just saw Layne upstairs! What is she doing down here so quickly?" Olivia cut in.

"No one cares," Massie snapped. "Now go Claire!"

Massie gave Claire a soft push that sent her scuffling to Layne.

"Hi Layne," Claire smiled devilishly.

"Call me Enyal."

Kristen and Massie had walked somewhere talking in hushed tones. Alicia was dancing with Josh, her raven hair swinging.

Dylan was left alone. She strolled over to a couch, sinking into the velvety texture.

Horrible memories sank into her mind as she relaxed on the cushy sofa.

_Alicia screaming._

_The loud crash that plagued the silent night._

_The blood that stained the area._

_Her and Alicia driving away._

Dylan cringed. How could they have done that?

They had committed a car crash, possibly even a murder. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach and Dylan felt the urge to just fade away.

To be gone from the world.

Dylan frowned, lines creasing her face. Maybe that would be good. Suicide sounded like a good option to her. She just couldn't live with the guilt.

_Layne was messing with the brakes._

_Wait what?_

_Layne?_

_The constant thinking about this had caused her to remember._

_It was Layne._

_But why?_

**AN: I am SO sorry this is short. I just wanted to update. Because this is so short, I promise I will update in 2 weeks :) or even 1 ;) You might think this is a filler, but there is some foreshadowing in there.**

**-Kel**


	12. Suicide

**AN; As I promised, new chapter here!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Claire and Layne were plopped down on Olivia's bed; furiously scribbling on a pad of paper,.

The page looked something looked something like this;

**1. Claire texts Dylan to meet her at bathroom.**

**2. Claire and Layne grab Dylan and drag her to Olivia's walk-in closet.**

**3. Tie her up and blindfold her.**

**4. I-**

Layne snatched the paper away.

"We'll improvise from there," Layne said evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kristen and Massie were also planning something. It wasn't as serious, but it was still something.

Public humiliation.

They were going to get back at Alicia and Claire for keeping this awful secret. At 9:30, Alicia and Claire would get kicked out of the Pretty Committee, and stripped of all their secrets.

But Massie and Kristen didn't know Dylan was apart of it too.

* * *

**Friday, March 12th**

**Kitchen**

**8:24**

"What are we going to do?" Alicia asked Dylan. "We can't run from the truth."

Alicia broke out into sobs.

"Massie will ruin me."

"Who cares about Massie?" Dylan exploded. "We might even go to jail!"

Alicia cried louder.

Dylan felt a slow tear slide down her face. Her life was over.

She would never make it into a university if she was in jail.

She would never become famous.

Maybe it was time to give up.

"Alicia, I have something I need to do. Alone."

Nodding solemnly, Alicia walked out of the kitchen.

Dylan looked around the room, and finally, she found a knife.

Perfect.

Lining up the knife, she lifted it up to touch her neck. Dylan lifted it up and slowly plunged it-

_Ding!_

Dylan paused.

She let go of the knife and rummaged in her purse, looking for her phone.

When she found it, there was a text from Claire.

**Claire: Meet me in the bathroom. I have to talk to you.**

Sighing, Dylan replied:

**Dylan: Ok.**

After all, it was her and Alicia that caused Todd to be in a coma.

Maybe before she died, she could apologize.

Get rid of the blood on her ledger.

* * *

**Friday, March 12th**

**Bathroom**

**8:47**

Dylan navigated herself through the mounds of people, until she got to the bathroom.

"Claire?" Dylan called out. 'I'm here! What do you want?"

There was a moment of silence before the lights turned off.

And she was engulfed in darkness.

Alicia sashayed into the kitchen and she realized something:

Dylan was gone.

Stifling a gasp, she ran out and proceeded to find Massie.

She found her in a corner, talking to Derrick.

"Excuse me," Alicia wedged herself in between them, "I need to talk with Massie."

"Okay then," Derrick winked.

"Omigod, what's with you Leesh?" Massie rolled her eyes

"Have you seen Dylan lately?" Alicia stuttered.

"No, but I'm sure she's fine. Now go away. I need to have some fun with Derrick,"

WIth a flip of her hair, Massie sauntered over to Derrick, whispering in his ear.

"And don't forget 9:30!" Massie yelled.

* * *

Dylan was still standing in the bathroom when the lights went out.

Suddenly, 2 pairs of hands grabbed her and put a blindfold over her eyes.

"Help!" Dylan screamed.

She felt around. There was a rough pair and a smooth pair that smelled faintly like gummy bears.

_Claire?_

* * *

**AN: Well, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. There was a line from Avengers in this chapter, try and find it readers!**

**-Kel**


End file.
